elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Riverwood (Skyrim)
The small logging village built along the banks of the White River and part of Whiterun Hold is the first settlement the Dragonborn is directed to after escaping from Helgen. According to one of the books in Oblivion, "Riverwood is a small outpost for the Imperial Army." The player can participate in the local economy by working on various jobs for some of the residents such as chopping wood. The player can also damage the economy by sabotaging a logging building during a quest. Most of the jobs the player sees NPCs doing in Riverwood, the player can do as well, which can be helpful for earning money. For example the player can mill logs at the mill, chop wood, and smith armor and weapons at the Alvor's forge. There are several "tutorial" quests available to the player, in which Alvor teaches you how to craft and improve weapons and armor. Ognar at the Sleeping Giant Inn can also tutor the player on alchemy. It is possible for the village to be supplied with a couple of guards, plus a bed and campfire at the Southwest entrance, if the player completes the related quest. The village is defenceless otherwise, lacking any major defensive fortifications or man power. Points of Interest Inns (1) Sleeping Giant Inn. Run by Orgnar and Delphine. Shops (2) Riverwood Trader. Owned by Lucan Valerius. (3) Blacksmith - Run by Alvor. Houses (3) Alvor and Sigrid's House (4) Faendal's House (5) Hod and Gerdur's House (6) Sven and Hilde's House Other Lumber Mill - Gerdur, Faendal, and Hod operate the mill. Characters *There are a total of 16 people in Riverwood. *Alvor - Blacksmith that works and lives at the local Smithy. Purchase/Sells weapons and armour. *Camilla Valerius- The sister of Lucan Valerius. Both Sven and Faendal are in love with her. *Delphine - She and her friend Orgnar run the Sleeping Giant Inn. She is also secretly a Blade. *Dorthe - The daughter of Alvor the blacksmith. *Embry - A local drunk who resides in Riverwood. He is mostly seen around Riverwood or at the Sleeping Giant Inn. *Faendal - A local Wood Elf archer who works at the mill and also has a crush on Camilla Valerius with Sven. *Frodnar - A young boy who hangs around with his dog called Stump. Son of Hod and Gerdur. He is a prankster. *Gerdur - Runs the mill along with Hod. Descendant of the Founders of Riverwood. She is Ralof's sister. *Hadvar - An imperial soldier and nephew of Alvor. *Hilde - The mother of Sven. She claims that she has seen a dragon, but nobody believes her. *Hod - Runs the mill along with Gerdur, and will buy Firewood. *Lucan Valerius - Lucan owns the Riverwood Trader shop. He is also the brother of Camilla Valerius. *Orgnar - He and his friend Delphine own the Sleeping Giant Inn. *Ralof - Is a member of the Stormcloaks, who resides at the home of his sister Gerdur and her husband Hod. *Sigrid (Riverwood) - The wife of Alvor the blacksmith. *Sven - The son of Hilde and the local Bard of Riverwood. He and Faendal have a crush on Camilla Valerius. Riverwood Quests Related Quests Nearby Points of Interest * Anise's Cabin * Embershard Mine * Guardian Stones * Bleak Falls Barrow * Nearby Dragon location * A hunter's camp near the Guardian Stones. This will prove useful for characters who first start playing, as the hunter can be easily killed and his camp holds some useful items for low-level characters, as well as a Novice-Locked Chest with randomly generated loot. The hunter also carries some notable loot, should you decide to pickpocket him/search his body. ''Note: Not a complete list'' Trivia *In some nights, you can see a thief trying to lockpick the Riverwood Trader's Shop. *If you have given the Golden claw back to Lucien, there is a chance that two thieves can appear and attempt to steal it back. If you kill the thieves Lucien will thank you. *Dragons can and will enter Riverwood and kill citizens and guards *There's a bug confirmed in the XBOX360 that when you enter the Riverwood Trader's Shop, there can be a thief walking around inside it with the Riverwood Trader still awake. Bugs There is a bug when Delphine, Alvor, Sigrid, Gerdur and Faendal attack you for no reason. There is no current bug fix. Additionally, Alvor has roughly 3/4 health. Map Interactive map of Riverwood. Hover or click on the icons for more information. Appearances * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Gallery Riverwood 00.jpg|Riverwood entrance at night Riverwood 03.jpg|Blacksmith Riverwood 01.jpg|Sleeping Giant Inn Riverwood 02.jpg|Road to Whiterun Riverwood1.jpg|The Hero entering Riverwood TESV City Riverwood Panorama.png|A 360° view of Riverwood ru:Ривервуд Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Towns Category:Skyrim: Quest Locations